worldofschismfandomcom-20200214-history
Infusions
__TOC__ The Basics Infusions require 3 things to work correctly. # A user with enough Intent; # A container with sufficient potential magick; # An infusion drawing on the container. Intent Intent is an often overlooked aspect of infusions. Intent is a technique that is incredibly important when it comes to advanced infusions. Aside from physically drawing infusions into containers, Intent can be used. This is when the user expresses a certain amount of focus and willpower. If the user is skilled enough, an infusion will appear on the intended material. This is a powerful ability that many expert infusion casters have learnt. Without Intent, one could not place complicated infusions in the midst of battle. Containers Magick does not flow in the air around us. It needs to be bound, contained in an item or object. A natural container for magic would be, for example, a rock. A rock can contain a good portion of magic, but is quite heavy and not easy to carry around everywhere. These containers are an essential part of casting infusions. Without the containers, there is no way to cast infusions, let alone any type of magic. Living beings like animals and humans contain small amounts of magic, barely enough to detect. While it is possible, it is heavily discouraged to use the magic within a person or animal, as it could drain them of their own energy. Containers are classed in three categories, weak, strong and unstable. Weak containers are materials that will definitely break once their magick is drained from them. This can mean anything from simply splitting up into parts, all the way to turning into dust. Examples of weak containers are: Living beings, wood and glass. Strong containers are materials that will definitely not break once their magick is drained from them. Strong materials retain their form and shape, but are weakened once their magick is drained. This means that they will not inherently break, but might not function the way you expect. Examples of strong containers are: Iron, Steel, Forged Crystals and Balanced Gemstones. Unstables containers are materials that might break once their magick is drained. Materials like this are often, but not always, a bad mix between a weak and strong material. It is impossible to predict which mixes will or will not break. Examples of natural unstable materials are: Stone, Raw Crystals, Untreated Gemstones. If an item of the same material is larger, it can contain more magick energy. Crystals Unlike the stories of old, magicks cannot simply be harvested out of thin air. The magick potential within a container has to be harvested. This is done through the use of infusions. Infusions are magic circles drawn with specific patterns in them. These circles harvest the magic energy within a container and expulse it in different ways, depending on the infusion. Infusions can vary in intensity. The strongest and most potent way of infusion a container is by directly cutting the infusion into the container. This ensures the correct flow of magick energy. The most common infusion however is one drawn onto the container, either with ink or simply moving one's hand in the correct pattern. The last form of infusion is commonly referred to as ‘’blind infusing’’. This means simply picking up a container, and applying an infusion to it. Through intent and willpower, the infusion will appear on the item. This is this quickest way of applying an infusion, but often means the infusion will be unstable and dissipate fast. Casting & Infusions Crystals are like normal containers. Depending on their size, they can contain a certain magic potential. However unlike other containers, crystals can contain far greater magic potential than other containers of similar size. Due to this abnormality, crystals have found great use within the communities to be used as fuel for various items and machines. Varying in size, the crystals have two distinct states, Raw and Forged. Raw crystals are unrefined blocks, extracted from the ground. While certainly possessing great magic potential, they are Unstable Containers and do not have the magic potential of their Forged counterparts. Once drained of magick energy, raw crystals can shatter. Forged crystals are refined, shaped crystals. These are made from Raw crystals. These crystals get their stability from being changed into a certain shape, ball-like crystals containing the most magick potential, but being the most difficult to shape, while cube/rectangular shaped crystals being easiest to shape, but contain less magick potential. Due to their high magick potential, these crystals are often integrated into magic circles. Being placed on specific spots to enhance the infusion and increase it’s duration and intensity. Novice Tier Infusions Schild Schild is a ward that completely protects the user from any incoming projectiles, magic or otherwise. Like Featherweight, casting and using the infusion itself does not use much energy. However as soon as a projective hits the user, a large amount of energy is used. This means the user will have to be careful and keep plenty of crystals ready to supply the infusion with enough of energy. Once active, it has a deep blue glow. Stoneskin The most basic infusion taught to almost everyone with a hint of magick talent, is the Stoneskin infusion. This turns any surface it’s applied to as tough as stone, while retaining elasticity. The infusion is easily drawn, the octagon in the middle can be replaced with a crude circle and the infusion would still work. Once active, it has a faint white glow. Ignia Ignia is often the first offensive infusion people learn. Once infused on a material, Ignia only needs to be stimulated to be activated. The type of stimulation depends heavily on the infuser. Sometimes this can mean applying a certain level of pressure, other times it’s inserting a crystal in a certain slot. And in some cases once the practitioner is very skilled, through thought and intent. Once active, it has a red glow. Adept Tier Infusions Featherweight Featherweight is an infusion that requires more practice than those mentioned earlier. The infusion requires little magick energy to use. The infusion is most often placed upon gloves or other items easy to be carried in hand. The infusion allows the wearer to move objects floating them around. The wearer has to concentrate and focus on the object they want to move. Once chosen, the object will emit a faint green glow. When moving the object, the infusion will start to consume magick energy. The larger the object, the more energy it uses. Once active, it has a green glow. Levitas As the name implies, Levitas is the infusion used to make airships float and fly. Levitas is an infusion that requires a strong material to be cast upon, as it drains the material fast. This is why Levitas is often combined with crystals to increase its effective use. Levitas can be activated by inserting activating a crystal into the infusion. Once active, it has a purple glow. Expert Tier Infusions Hidden Presence Hidden Presence allows to user to conceal themselves to anyone. The infusion is placed upon the most outer layer of clothing, preferably a cloak, and conceals any physical trace of the user. This includes: Smell, footsteps and noise. This does not mean the user cannot be felt. The user cannot phase through walls with this infusion. Hidden Presence is considered a very difficult infusion to master, not only due to the amount of practice required, but also since it requires quite a large amount of magick energy to utilize it, even for short periods of time. Master Tier Infusions Titanskin Titanskin is regarded as one of the most powerful infusions in existence. Having essentially the same effect as Stoneskin, but then many times over. As the name implies, it is said to allow the user to turn an object into something with the toughness of Titan's own skin, however tough that may be. While being well documented, the infusion is not employed alot. It requires massive amounts of magic energy to just keep active, and almost always requires large crystals to fuel it. The infusion glows a deep purple once active. New Light While it sounds like a benign infusion, New Light is considered by some to be a cruel infusion. Unlike most others, New Light requires two identical circles to be drawn. One on a living creature and one on a construct. This construct requires at least 3 parts, a torso, an arm like appendage and a leg like appendage. Once activated, the infusion will transfer the consciousness of the living creature into the construct. This strips the creature of visible emotions, their memories and their free will. The newly enlightened construct will follow commands given by the infuser and those that the infuser tells it to obey. The construct will behave orderly and human-like, regardless of the creature it was taken from. The only thing the previous creature provides is intelligence and ability to understand and execute commands precisely. More intelligent consciousness provides a more intelligent construct. Grand-master Tier Infusions These infusions are exclusively woven infusions. Woven infusions are special infusions used to combine previous tier infusions. These result in powerful new combinations. The danger with Woven infusions is that they need to be exact. Everything matters. The thickness of lines, the scale of circles and dimensions of the entire circle need to be exact. The amount of magick potential flowing through them requires a perfect balance. Should this not be the case, it will blow up in your face. Literally. Woven infusions cannot go past their limit of seven. Any attempt to scale the infusion count above seven will result in the infusion tearing itself apart. The amount of infusions used always has to be uneven, to maintain balance. The general setup for woven infusions is the lead infusion in the center, with the additional infusions placed in a balanced fashion around it. Triple-Woven These circles are the easiest to draw. The center infusion is the largest. On top and below it are two circles half its size. These circles contain the additional infusions. All of these are contained by two circles surrounding them all, the outermost circle's distance from the inner circle is the same as half the diameter of the smallest infusion. Quintuple-Woven Again, the center infusion is the largest. A second circle around the center infusion is drawn, about the size of a clenched fist. The four additional infusions are drawn against the second circle's border. These infusions are placed at North-West, North-East, South-East and South-West. The additional infusions are enclosed by triangles. Around the tip of the four triangles, another circle is formed, closing the infusion. Septuple-Woven Forbidden Tier Infusions